Christmas Wish Come True
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Emily was set to spend Christmas alone because she couldn't get the courage up to tell the man she loved well that she loved him. Will Hotch make the the first move? Will both of their's plus Jack's Christmas Wish come true?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is for the Christmas fic exchange on CCOAC... This story is for TML... I hope you like it... Happy Holidays everyone... This story will be a two-shot or three-shot not sure which just yet...

Disclaimer: I don't own CM...

Pairing: H/P of course LOL

Prompts: Winter Wonderland, snow angels, popcorn, and Christmas lights...

Emily was listening to Christmas music as she decorated her apartment. Her mind was on the man that she was in love with. She sighed as she wondered if she could get some Christmas courage and finally open up and tell Hotch that she loved him and not only that she loved him but that she was in love with him. She had been trying to tell him for the past three months but every time she came close to telling him she always chickened out.

Just as the song Winter Wonderland sung by Perry Como came on the radio there was a knock on her front door. She put down the garland that she had in her hands and walked over to her door and looked out the peep hole. She couldn't believe who she saw standing at her door. As she opened her door up she wondered if maybe just maybe since she was thinking of him so much that it some how made him show up.

"Hi, Hotch what are you doing here?" Emily asked after pulling her door all the way open.

Hotch couldn't contain the smile that came upon his lips as he saw the shock on Emily's face. "I needed to talk to you Emily and since you left the office so quickly I decided to come over here. Can I come in?"

Emily blushed as she took a couple steps back so that she could let Hotch come in. "Of course you can Hotch."

Hotch chuckled and walked inside and then came to an abrupt stop making Emily crash into his back after she shut the door. "Emily, what are you doing?"

Emily shook her head and said "What does it look like I'm doing Hotch? I'm decorating for Christmas."

Hotch laughed at that. "I know that Emily but why are you just now decorating for Christmas? I mean Christmas is in two days time?"

Emily sighed. "Well Hotch we haven't been home much and I just now got into the Christmas spirit so there for I'm finally decorating. I know that Christmas is only two days away. You never did say why you were here. We don't have another case or anything do we?"

Hotch shook his head. "No, Emily we don't have another case. Actually I'm here for a personal reason. There is something that I need to tell you."

Emily turned her head towards Hotch and at the look in his eyes her own heart started beating faster and harder than it ever has before. "What is it you need to tell me Hotch? You're not sick are you?"

Once again Hotch shook his head. "First off could you stop calling me Hotch and call me Aaron? Secondly I'm in love with you Emily."

Emily's mouth dropped open but then she found herself jumping into Hotch's arms and wrapping her arms around his neck. She saw the surprise in his eyes and she couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm in love with you too Aaron. Before you showed up here I was wondering how I was going to tell you or if I should because every time I've tried to tell you in the past three months I've chickened out. While I was decorating I was hoping that it would give me some much needed Christmas courage."

Hotch chuckled at this and wrapped his own arms around Emily's waist as he bent and brushed his lips across hers. "I wondered if maybe that is what was happening every time you said you had to talk to me but then you'd leave. What would you say about going out tonight with Jack and I and looking at some Christmas lights?"

Emily bit down nervously on her lower lip as she looked up at Hotch. "Are you sure that Jack won't mind me tagging along?"

Hotch shook his head. "Jack won't mind in the least Emily. In fact Jack asked me today if he would get you as his Mom for Christmas like he wished."

Emily's mouth dropped open in shock as she listened to what Hotch just said. She couldn't believe that the little boy she had come to love like her own son also loved her and wanted her as a Mother. She felt the tears rush to her eyes and she blinked them away or tried too. She put her head on Hotch's shoulder as she finally quit trying to blink away the tears and she let them fall.

Hotch sucked in a breath when he saw the tears in Emily's eyes right before they started falling down her face. "Emily, Sweetheart why are you crying?"

Emily finally got her tears under control and she pulled back to look up at Hotch. "They weren't tears of sadness Aaron. They were tears of happiness. I already love Jack like he was my own but to hear you say that he asked you if he would get me as his Mom for Christmas like he wished was a dream come true. I'd love nothing more than to go look at Christmas lights with you and Jack tonight Aaron. I love you."

Hotch let out a relieved sigh. "Oh thank God I thought you were going to tell me that you couldn't do this. I know that our relationship will be hard because of Strauss but I don't want to go another second without you by my side Emily. I truly love you and I need you like I need air to breathe."

Emily smiled up at Hotch with joy in her eyes. "I don't want to be without you another second either Aaron. For so long you've been my life and I was just afraid to admit it and then I was afraid to tell you once I did finally admit it to myself. You just made all of my Christmas wishes come true."

Hotch smiled down at Emily and bent his head and kissed her one more time. This time though he didn't stop at just brushing his lips across hers. He couldn't stop because the feel of her lips under his was what he had wished for, for Christmas. Well that and for her to tell him that she was in love with him so he can do what he had planned for Christmas morning.

He pulled back and looked down at Emily with a soft smile on his lips. "What do you say we finish decorating your apartment and then head over to my house?"

Emily smiled and shook her head. "Actually I think my apartment is decorated enough. It's not like I'm really going to be spending much time here in the next day or two is it?"

Hotch laughed and shook his head. "No actually you're not. Jack and I both want you to stay with us at our house. Will you stay with us Emily?"

Emily smiled and once more threw her arms around Hotch's neck and then kissed him before saying "Of course I will Aaron. Let me just get a few things packed together."

Hotch nodded and watched Emily walk away with a spring in her step. As soon as she was out of his line of sight he decided that since she wasn't going to be home that he would turn off most of the appliances that didn't need to be left on besides the fridge. After going through the kitchen he then walked over to where the Christmas tree stood and bent down and unplugged it.

As he waited on Emily to finish packing whatever it was that she was packing he couldn't help but wonder if his last Christmas wish would come true Christmas morning. He couldn't wait to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay so there is at least one more chapter after this for this story... Thank you for all the nice reviews... Happy Holidays everyone... Once again this story is written for TML for the Christmas Fic exchange on CCOAC...

Disclaimer: I don't own CM...

Song Prompt and Prompts: Winter Wonderland, snow angels, popcorn, and Christmas lights

After making sure that Emily's door was locked Hotch put his hand on the small of Emily's back and led her to the elevator and in and then out of the elevator and out to his SUV. He couldn't keep the smile off of his face since Emily agreed to spend the next two nights at his house with him and Jack. He knew that Jack was going to be happy but he was happy not only because Jack would be but because it would give him the chance to make Emily see how much he loved her. After helping Emily into his SUV he got in the driver's seat and drove to his house the whole time wondering if he would be able to make Emily understand just how much he was in love with her.

He took one hand off of the steering wheel and reached over and grabbed one of Emily's hands in his. He couldn't help it. Ever since he told her how he felt and learned that she felt the same way he couldn't keep his hands to himself even in the simplest ways. He smiled as they pulled up to his house and no sooner did him and Emily get out of the SUV his front door was opening and Jack came running out followed by Jessica who smiled as she saw Jack launch himself into Emily's open arms.

Jessica walked over to Hotch and whispered "Aaron I'm happy for you and Jack. Call me Christmas morning and let me know what she says to your proposal."

Hotch smiled and hugged Jessica and said "I'll make sure to do that. Go home to your kids and we'll see you in the evening on Christmas day."

Jessica smiled and walked over to where Jack and Emily was standing and after giving Jack a hug she surprised Emily by giving her a quick hug and said "Jack and Emily I'll see you two in a couple days. Emily keep our boys safe."

Emily smiled and nodded. "I will Jessica. Happy Holidays."

Jessica smiled and nodded and walked to her car. As she got into the driver's seat she looked at the window and her heart soared in joy as she saw Aaron with his arm around Emily's waist with Jack in between them on his hip. She smiled as she thought about the cute family they all made. She waved at them and then couldn't help but chuckle when as one all three waved back at her with smiles on their faces.

Hotch looked at Emily and Jack and said "Are you two ready to go inside?"

Emily smiled and reached over and tickled Jack who started laughing. "I don't know Aaron. Are we ready to go inside?"

Jack squealed in laughter and said "Yes, yes we're ready to go inside. Are you going with us in a while to look at Christmas lights Emmy?"

Emily smiled and reached over again and took Jack from Hotch and settled the five year old on her hip and said "Of course I am honey. I'm going to stay with you and Daddy tonight and tomorrow night so we can all spend Christmas day together."

Jack grinned at that and said "Yay. I love you Emmy."

Emily's heart melted at those words. "I love you to my little man."

Hotch smiled at the picture that Emily and Jack made and his heart melted because he realized then that they would all make the perfect family. "Hey what about me you two? I love you both you know."

Emily and Jack laughed and said together "We love you too."

Hotch chuckled and wrapped his arm back around Emily's waist and led her and his son inside. They had a couple hours to pass before they went out to look at Christmas lights. As soon as they were inside he quickly picked up the camera that was on the stand by the door and took a picture of Emily and Jack as Emily whispered something in his son's ear making his son grin up at her.

CM CM CM CM CM

As soon as it got dark out Hotch said "Well are you two ready to go and look at some Christmas lights?"

Jack squealed and ran out of the living room where he had been sitting on the floor in front of his Dad and Emily and then ran back in a minute later with his jacket, gloves and hat and came to a stop in front of Emily and said "Emmy will you help me with my coat and gloves please?"

Emily smiled at Jack and said "Of course my little man."

She took Jack's coat and helped him put it on him and then zipped it and buttoned it up before putting his gloves on his tiny hands. Once she had that on she picked up his hat and put it on his head. Once she was done she sat back and grinned. "Don't you just look handsome my little man?"

Jack giggled and looked up at Hotch. "Daddy I look handsome. Emmy said so."

Hotch laughed and said "That you do buddy. Well ask Emily if she's ready to go."

Jack looked at Emily and said "Emmy are you ready to go? I want us to go look at pretty Christmas lights as a family."

If Emily hadn't already loved Jack as her own she would have in that moment. She smiled at him and pulled him into her arms and kissed his cheek and then stood up and walked over towards the front door and grabbed her coat and put it on before turning towards Hotch with a smile. "Well Aaron are you just going to stand there and stare or are you ready to go? We have a little boy who wants to go and see Christmas lights."

Hotch chuckled and walked towards Emily but his chuckled turned into a full laugh as Jack ran by him to Emily's side. He pulled his jacket off of the coat rack and put it on before he bent his head and brushed his lips across Emily's. "I could stare at you all day but you're right our son wants to go see Christmas lights so that is what we shall do. I love you Emily."

Emily's mouth dropped open as it registered in her head and heart that Hotch had called his son their son. She smiled brightly at him and stood up on her tip toes and kissed him. "I love you too Aaron. You do realize that you just called your son our son right?"

Hotch grinned. "I know I did. His number one Christmas wish is that you would be his mother."

Emily swallowed as tears came to her eyes and she looked down at Jack and bent down and picked him up and carried him out the door leaving Hotch to lock up and she said "Jack, did you tell your Dad that you wanted me to be your new Mom?"

Jack smiled and nodded. "I did tell Daddy that Emmy. I know my first Mommy is in heaven but you've been like a Mommy to me and I want you to be my new Mommy. Will you be my Mommy Emmy?"

Emily's heart was once again melting and she hugged Jack to her tightly before kissing his head. "I would love to be your Mommy my little man. It's one of my Christmas wishes."

Jack grinned and hugged Emily once more before yelling "Daddy, Emmy said she'd be my Mommy."

Hotch chuckled. "I'm glad buddy. Now lets get you into the car so that we can go see some Christmas lights before you fall asleep buddy."

Jack nodded and let his Dad take him away from Emily and put him in the car. He was just excited that he was getting all of his Christmas wishes at once. He really couldn't wait til Christmas morning because that is when him and his Daddy is going to propose to Emily.

CM CM CM CM CM CM

Emily looked into the backseat and smiled when she saw that Jack was fast asleep. "Aaron our little man is sound asleep. I think him seeing all the Christmas lights that we have has tired him out."

Hotch chuckled and said "Then I say it's time to go home and put him in bed. I've really enjoyed tonight Emily. I do love you, you know."

Emily smiled and brought Hotch's hand up to her mouth and kissed it. "I know you love me Aaron and I love you. I enjoyed tonight also and I'm glad that you stopped by today."

Hotch smiled and his heart warmed up. "I'm glad that I stopped by too Emily. If I didn't then I wouldn't have you by my side and Jack wouldn't have his Mom now."

Emily's heart started beating faster and she smiled. "I'm just glad that you want me as Jack's Mom, Aaron."

Hotch took his eyes off of the road for a second and looked at Emily and said "I wouldn't want anyone but you as his Mom, Emily."

The rest of the car ride home was silent and then Emily unlocked Hotch's front door and moved aside so that Hotch could carry Jack in. After shutting the front door and making sure that it was locked she followed Hotch to Jack's room and helped to tuck him in.

Jack woke up and went right back to sleep but not before saying "I love you Daddy and Mommy."

Hotch and Emily both bent down and kissed Jack and they both said "I love you too buddy."

After one more look at Jack, Hotch wrapped his arm around Emily's waist and led her out of Jack's bedroom and into his room. He wanted to spend some time with her but he wanted to be close in case Jack woke up from a nightmare like he had the last couple of nights.

"Is it okay if we watch a move in here Sweetheart?" Hotch asked.

Emily smiled and nodded. "Actually that sounds perfect Aaron. Can I change and then we can lay in bed and watch T.V?"

Hotch nodded and watched as Emily grabbed her bag and headed into the Master bathroom. As she was changing he also changed out of his clothes and into his sweats and a shirt. By the time she came out he had the blankets and sheet folded back and he was lying in the bed waiting on her.

Emily smiled at the sight of Hotch waiting in the bed for her and she walked over and climbed in the bed and laid her head on his chest. "I really did enjoy tonight Aaron. I can't wait to see what we do tomorrow and tomorrow night. I love you."

Hotch smiled and kissed Emily's head. "I love you too Emily. As for tomorrow I thought we could just spend a family day inside."

Emily grinned and said "I love that idea. I'm just glad I remembered to pack yours and Jack's gifts and brought them with me."

"Emily you didn't have to get me anything." Hotch said.

Emily smirked. "I know that I didn't have to Aaron but I wanted too. Now what are we going to watch?"

Hotch chuckled at the change in topics and flipped the T.V on and went to the movie channels. They finally agreed on a movie and they laid in the bed holding one another and watching the T.V.

Once the movie was over Hotch looked down and noticed that Emily had fell asleep on his chest and he smiled. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her in his life and in his arms right now. He shut the T.V off and then pulled the blankets tight around them and kissed Emily's head one more time and then he whispered "I love you Emily."

He couldn't help but smile again when he heard Emily whisper back "I love you too Aaron."

He wrapped his arms around her tight and drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for this story... I'm glad you all are liking it... Now this is the last chapter to this story... This story is written for TML for the Christmas fic exchange on CCOAC forum... Happy Holidays all... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM...

Song Prompt and Prompts: Winter Wonderland, snow angels, popcorn, and Christmas lights

Emily and Hotch were having fun watching Jack as he made snow angels. They hadn't planned on going outside today because of how cold it was but neither Hotch or Emily could resist Jack when he had asked them around four O'clock in the afternoon if they could all go outside and play in the snow. Neither of the two adults until then had even realized that it had been snowing today. Then again they were to wrapped up in one another and their son to pay attention to was was going on outside.

"Mommy and Daddy come make a snow angel with me. Please?" Jack said.

Hotch looked at Emily and said "It's up to you Sweetheart. What do you think?"

Emily smiled and stood on her tip toes and kissed Hotch on the lips and then said "I think we should join our son and do a snow angel with him."

Hotch laughed and nodded and then dropped down into the snow on one side of Jack while Emily dropped down into the snow on the other side of Jack and then as a family they made snow angels. Once they were done Hotch helped Emily up and then helped Jack up and all three of them looked down at the snow angels they had made.

"Look Daddy and Mommy we made a snow angel Family." Jack said with a grin.

Emily chuckled and picked Jack up and settled him on her hip. "That we did my little man. Now I think it's time we go inside and get out of our wet clothes and into some dry ones and then we can have some hot chocolate."

Jack nodded at that. "Can I have some marshmallows in mine Mommy?"

Emily laughed and tickled Jack and made him squeal as she said "Of course you can my little man. Now you go with your dad and get some dry clothes on. I love you Jack."

Jack smiled and looked up at Emily. "I love you too Mommy."

Hotch smiled at the picture that Jack and Emily made together and then he leaned over and gave Emily a quick kiss. "I love you Emily."

Emily smiled and said "I love you too Aaron."

Jack pouted for a second before grinning and said "What about me Daddy. Do you love me too?"

Hotch laughed as he took Jack from Emily's arms. "Of course I love you buddy. Now lets go get changed."

Emily smiled as she watched Hotch and Jack as they walked inside the house together. She looked back down at the snow angels and tears filled her eyes. They weren't sad tears they were happy tears because it was then that she finally realized that not only did she love both Jack and Hotch but they both loved her in return and she finally was right where she belonged. With one last look at the snow angels she walked inside and grabbed the digital camera from the stand beside the door and quickly went back outside and snapped a picture of the family of snow angels so that they would always remember their first Christmas Eve together. She finally went back in and closed the door after setting the camera down and then made her way upstairs to Hotch's room so she could change.

CM CM CM CM CM CM CM

That evening found Hotch and Emily sitting on the couch with Jack on Emily's lap as she was leaning into Hotch as they watched Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer and ate popcorn. Emily couldn't help but laugh every time Jack made a comment about Rudolph's nose because he said it in such innocence. She couldn't believe how happy and content she was.

As Emily sat there with Hotch's arm around both her and Jack she tried to remember a time when she was ever this happy and she couldn't come up with one. She shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts and when she saw Hotch look at her in concern she gave him a smile to reassure him that she was alright. She didn't care at that moment that she had never been as happy as she was right now in her life because she finally had what she has always wanted in life and that was a family who loved her and whom she loved in return.

By the time the movie was over Jack was fast asleep in Emily's arms and Hotch whispered "Good thing we had him change into his pajamas before we watched the movie. Let me carry him upstairs and then I'll come back down and make sure everything is locked up."

Emily chuckled and shook her head. "I'll do that while you carry Jack up to bed. It's also a good thing we had him set out the cookies for Santa before we watched the movie."

Hotch chuckled and said "Yes, and there is a glass of milk in the refrigerator for Santa too because Jack was so sure if we put it out before the movie that it would spoil."

Emily nodded and bit her lip to keep herself from laughing out loud. She bent her head and kissed Jack on the head and said "I love you my little man."

Jack shifted and mumbled "I love you too Mommy."

Hotch smiled as he picked Jack up out of Emily's arms and took him upstairs to tuck him in. He kissed his son's head and said "I love you buddy."

Jack smiled and said sleepily. "I love you too Daddy."

Hotch kissed his son's head one more time before standing up and walking out of his son's bedroom and back down the stairs. He smiled as he saw Emily putting the Christmas gifts underneath the Christmas tree. He came to a complete stop at the last step and just stared at her. He couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten. He couldn't believe that not only was he in love with her but that she was in love with him too. He really couldn't wait until tomorrow morning when him and Jack would propose to her.

Emily felt Hotch's eyes on her and she turned her head and when she saw him leaning against the bannister on the stairs her heart started beating faster. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. In that moment she saw just how much Hotch loved her and her heart soared. She took her eyes off of him finally and made sure that she had all the gifts put under the tree as she felt Hotch come up behind her. She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck and said "I love you Aaron."

Hotch smiled as he bent his head and captured Emily's lips with his in a searing kiss before saying "I love you too Emily. Are you ready for bed? Jack will be up early and it's later than I thought it was."

Emily frowned until her eyes followed Hotch's and she saw that it was almost midnight. "Yes, I'm ready for bed. I'm glad that we both also changed into our night clothes."

Hotch chuckled and swept Emily up and into his arms and then laughed fully when she let out a surprise squeal. "Come on Sweetheart it's time for us to be in bed."

Emily wrapped her arms around Hotch's neck and put her face in the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply. She loved the smell of him and if she could bottle it up she would. She smiled as Hotch gently laid her down on the bed before walking over to his side and getting in and covering them up before he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm so glad that I'm here with you and Jack, Aaron. I never want this to end." Emily whispered.

Hotch smiled and he knew then that when him and Jack proposed to Emily tomorrow that she would tell them yes. "I'm glad that you're here with Jack and me, Emily. I never want this to end either. I love you Sweetheart."

Emily smiled and kissed Hotch's chest and said "I love you too honey."

With those words out of her mouth and a smile on her face Emily fell to sleep in the arms of the man who has always had her heart even when he didn't know it.

CM CM CM CM CM CM CM

Hotch and Emily were woke up by Jack running in and jumping on the bed yelling "DADDY AND MOMMY IT'S CHRISTMAS. IT'S TIME TO GET UP."

Emily groaned which made Hotch laugh and say "Come on Sweetheart our son is anxious."

Emily chuckled and sat up as she looked at the clock on the beside table and she was surprised to see that Jack had lasted until 8:00 to wake them up. "Did you just now get up my little man?"

Jack shook his head: "No, but I did play in my room til the clock on my dresser read 8:00."

Emily smiled and pulled Jack into her arms and kissed his head. "So what's first? Are we doing presents or breakfast first?"

Jack laughed and squealed "Presents, Presents!"

Emily and Hotch both laughed and Hotch said "Okay buddy, it's presents first. Lets go downstairs."

Jack jumped off of the bed and raced out of the bedroom with Hotch and Emily following close behind. They had to hurry because they wanted to see Jack's face when he saw under the Christmas tree. They weren't disappointed in Jack's reaction because he came to a screeching halt and his mouth dropped in shock at all of the presents. Both Emily and Hotch exchanged looks and laughed.

Jack looked back his Dad and Mom and said "Are all of those for me?"

Hotch laughed again and said "All but a couple are for you buddy. You know how to read your name so go ahead and open up your gifts while Mom and I sit on the couch and watch you."

It took Jack two hours to open up all of his gifts and by the time he was done both Hotch and Emily were exhausted again because of the amount of energy they watched Jack use. They smiled at one another as they watched Jack go from one toy to the next and to the next and they even smiled when Jack picked up his new clothes and put them in a neat pile.

Jack looked over at his Dad and said "Is it time yet Daddy?"

Hotch smiled and nodded and after giving Emily a quick kiss he stood up and took something out of his pocket as he looked at Jack and said "Yes, buddy it's time."

Jack yelled in happiness and then ran over to join Hotch as he got down on one knee.

Emily's mouth dropped open in shock as she watched both Jack and Hotch get down in one knee and then her mouth dropped open even more as Jack and Hotch said together "We love you. Will you marry us?"

Emily's hand flew to her mouth as tears gathered in her eyes but then she cleared her throat and said "Yes, I'll marry you two. I love you both so much."

Jack jumped up and yelled "DADDY, MOMMY SAID YES. SHE SAID YES."

Both Hotch and Emily chuckled at that as Hotch slid the Emerald and Diamond ring onto Emily's finger and Hotch said "Yes, Mommy did say yes."

With those words Hotch pulled Emily to him and kissed her before standing up and picking Jack up and pulling Emily up off of the couch for a family hug. All three were thinking that Christmas Wishes do come true.

A/N 2: That concludes this story... I hope I didn't disappoint any of you with it... Once again Happy Holidays all...


End file.
